The laminae are a part of the posterior arch of the vertebrae. The laminae comprise two flattened plates that extend medially from the pedicles and meet at the spinous process to form the posterior wall of the spinal foramen. A laminectomy is a procedure to remove all or part of the lamina and spinous process. This procedure is commonly performed to remove an intervertebral disc, or to decompress a nerve root. Following a decompression laminectomy, a spinal fusion is typically required to stabilize the spine, which results in some loss of mobility. There is therefore a need for a prosthetic device that can stabilize the spine following a laminectomy while maintaining some degree of flexibility.